


A Hoe's Guide to Escaping a Kidnapping

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: I just really needed to see these guys kissing
Relationships: Comte Philippe de Changy / Erik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Hoe's Guide to Escaping a Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Philippe is *and i cannot stress this enough* a whore

Raoul led Philippe up the steps and towards one of the many private boxes of the opera. As the new patron he was able to sit up here rather than down in the crowd, so when his brother announced he was interested in visiting the opera house, of course they would sit and enjoy the show in luxury. He was beyond thrilled to see his older brother.

Philippe was also excited to see his younger brother. He had been so busy with the estate he had forgotten to check on his siblings, but now that things were settling down, he had taken the opportunity to visit both sisters at their husband’s estates and now he was going to spend some time with the baby of the family. Raoul was still so young and even though he had spent time in the Navy, Philippe wanted to make sure he was becoming a good man. And, while he was here if he got back into contact with a few ‘old friends, that was his business.

With the grace and practice of entertaining bureaucrats, Philippe took the seat Raoul brought him to. He was looking forward to the show, Raoul had sung it’s praise all day. It was nice to see Raoul so invested in something. He sat next to Philippe and they settled in to watch the show.

It was a delightful show, and the brothers found themselves very invested. There were many moments when they reacted to scenes, gripping the seat in anticipation or laughing. During one particular scene, Philippe looked over to his brother and saw him utterly engrossed in the performance. He watched as his brother’s face lit up, and how his eyes practically became hearts as the song began. He turned his attention to the stage and saw the cause of his brother’s state, a beautiful young girl, singing her heart out. He chuckled quietly as he realized that his brother had a crush on the performer.

As the song ended, the curtains closed, and an intermission was announced. Philippe stood, and stretched dramatically. He gave Raoul’s hair a ruffle as he stepped past him. Turning to face his brother he paused and said, “I’m going to grab a drink.”

Raoul sighed and started to fix his hair. He wanted to look nice tonight after the show. He planned to see Christine and introduce her to his brother. Shaking his head, he watched as his brother left the box. Philippe ought to know the way around well enough, he had frequented the opera even before Raoul became a patron. Of course, Raoul knew of his brother’s reputation, and why he would know his way around the place, but he didn’t think about it for too long. However, remembering his brother’s reputation made him suspicious of the reason he got up. The intermission was only 15 minutes however, so he couldn’t get into too much trouble.

Unbeknownst to the brothers, the phantom had been seething for the entire first act of the opera. He had been wanting to sit in Box 5 and enjoy the show from there, however had to resort to sitting in one of his secret tunnels and watching through the walls. It irritated him that the new patron seemed determined to make sure his every order was disregarded, and he was sick of it. 

But, he wasn’t stupid, he knew had to wait for an opportunity to do something, and he didn’t want to do anything that would attract too much attention. He needed something severe, but only in a warning sort of way. So, he was content to wait for the show to end to do anything.

He watched as the man with Raoul stood for the intermission, and inspiration struck him. He could kidnap the man for the night, like Christine. That would send a message, but so long as he returned safely, it wasn’t really harmful. So, he moved quickly. If he got there in time, he could pull that man into a hallway off of the main route to the boxes, and down to his lair.

He snaked his way around towards his goal, and arrived just as the man walked by. With a fast and firm grip, he yanked the man into the hallway. It was dark, but the phantom’s eyes were adjusted to the dark. He watched in confusion as the man looked surprised for a moment, but then a grin spread quickly across his face.

“Eager are we?” Philippe asked.

The phantom did not answer, but Philippe felt him out in the darkness and kissed him. His beard was scratchy, but his lips effortlessly melded with the phantom’s. Philippe had written letters to many of his lovers, letting them know he was going to be at the Opera Populaire, and it would seem that one of them couldn’t even wait until the end of the show to get him alone.

For a moment, the phantom was limp against Philippe, but when one of the man’s large hands went to his waist he was jolted with a longing he didn’t know he could feel. He let himself relax into the kiss, moaning at the attention.

Philippe couldn’t say he recognized the voice, but he definitely wanted to hear more of it. He started to kiss the man in front of him with more passion. He pulled him closer and wedged a knee between the shorter man’s legs. This earned him another delicious moan. Philippe was a greedy man when it came to affairs of pleasure, but he knew he had to act fast. He broke the kiss and started an assault on the phantom’s neck. The phantom absolutely keened at that. In fact, he was in so much bliss that he completely forgot about his plan to kidnap this man, and was enjoying himself terribly. 

However, his enjoyment was quickly ended as he felt Philippe reach a hand to cup his head. That was much too close to his face for the phantom to be comfortable, so he immediately grabbed the offending hand, broke the kiss and turned from Phillippe all in one motion. Safety facing away from Philippe he threw his hand down and straightened his back. Philippe was confused, as things had seemed to go going so well, but he made no move to get closer again.

In all of this, Philippe’s eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of the hallway. The figure of the man standing in front of him was impressive, though he still couldn’t claim to know him. He studied the figure, noting his fine clothes and thin but tall frame. This man was shorter than himself, but definitely taller than his younger brother. And the clothes? This man must be another showgoer and not an employee. It would also make sense that he was attending the show, as he was in the hallway to the boxes. 

The phantom was incredibly tense, so Philippe went to lay a hand on his shoulder. The phantom’s body immediately leaned into the touch, but he dragged himself away by pure force of will. He sighed, and still facing away from Philippe said, “I am very obviously  _ not _ who you were expecting. Why are you still so willing? You do not even know who I am.”

Philippe could have laughed. “You also seem to not know who I am, monsieur.”

The phantom scoffed and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Philippe caught up with him, “I am going to be attending the opera with some regularity now because of my brother’s position here. Please monsieur, what is your name, that I may ask for you when I return, that is, if you wish to get to know me better…”

Without turning around, or even thinking about it, the phantom replied, “Erik.”

He continued to walk away, and waited until he heard Philippe’s retreating footsteps to turn and watch as he left.  _ Brother,  _ he thought to himself,  _ that was the Vicomte’s brother?  _ Shaking his head, he entered the back hidden hallway and returned to his post. He may not have accomplished what he originally wanted, but this was far more entertaining.

Philippe, still a bit worked up, hurried back to his seat. He had lost track of time and needed to get back before the intermission ended. He didn’t even think about his appearance, but as he entered the box, Raoul certainly did. He stood to let his brother pass, and judged the rumpled appearance of his clothes.

“Get lost on your way to get a drink?” 

Trying to both maintain his reputation and his status as older brother he replied, “Oh yes, and I could tell you all about it you like.”

As Raoul started to make a noise of protest, Philippe continued on, “I just met the most interesting man who made some of the most interesting noises you have ever heard, truly that was something special.”

Raoul wished for death. But, as he pointedly was not looking at his brother, he saw movement on stage and elbowed his brother. 

“Be quiet would you, the show is about to resume.”

Philippe acquiesced, and fell silent. He was interested in the show, afterall. He also desperately needed something to get his mind away from Erik.

Speaking of, Erik, the phantom, was sitting at his post, full of feelings that were extremely foreign to him. Surely he had felt lust before, but a wanting this deep and consuming he had never felt for a person. His music might have made him feel this way, but never a person. He contemplated this new desire, and watched as the show began again.


End file.
